game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Train Wreck/transcript
Intro The screen is black. On screen appears: '''Xavier Austal and DECA The Hague present. '''The view then changes to a person sitting inside a car. Onscreen is shown: '''Produced by NINE100 Studios' ''as the person looks to their left and opens the door. Outside is a courtyard to a large sleek gray building about ten stories tall. The player gets out and walks inside the building. On the marble floor is an emblem and a banner reading Task Force: Spartan. The player holds up a badge to the receptionist who leaves her desk and walks beside the player to an elevator on the right side of the atrium. Screen goes black again, followed by the names of the character's voice actors. At the same time, a background noise of shouting, staccato of gunshots and noises of rioting can be heard slowly growing in pitch. The view changes to a man dressed in a uniform stepping out of an elevator. His name patch says Thomas. Thomas: 'Mr. Dalton? Good to see you. ''Thomas shakes Dalton's hand. The sounds of the riots and shooting fade away. 'Thomas: '''Let's get started. ''Screen goes black again. It then opens up to a computer screen with a login page. The spaces are typed in with an operative name and password. '''OPERATIVE: I. DALTON PASSWORD: XXXXXXXXXX ACCESS GRANTED WELCOME TO TASK FORCE: SPARTAN The screen goes black again and this time the title Warzone: Shade appears. It is followed by the quote '''There's a reason we are afraid of the dark' ''Quote fades away Mission Child: Dad, I'm scared. Dad: 'Don't worry son, these guys will get what they want and we'll be home safe. '''Child: '''I just want to go home. '''Gunman: '''Will you shut up?! For god's sake, you are nothing but a whining machine! '''Gunman 2: '''Why don't we just put two in them and end this audio torture? ''Dim light is seen at the bottom. The player looks down to see a pair of men with assault rifles who move out of view. He reaches up and pulls down a pair of optics which suddenly illuminate the screen with the backscatter. Across the vent, a second man with the backscatter optics hands the player a screwdriver. He then removes the final screw and hands it back to the second man. 'Hilsher: '''Easy. '''Gunman: '''Stick to the plan. It'll be over soon enough. ''Hilsher quietly removes the grate and unslings his assault rifle. Dalton takes his out as well. A brief display of the aim button is shown. 'Hilsher: '''Two hostiles below. Thirteen civilians. ''Dalton aims at one of the targets while Hilsher aims at another. 'Hilsher: '''On you Dalton. ''A display of the fire button is shown as Dalton fires and eliminates one gunman. Hilsher kills the other. 'Hilsher: '''Clear. ''The duo jump down, frightening the civilians. In response, Hilsher briefly scans with room with his rifle and then lowers it. '''"Train Wreck" May 2, 2018 Copenhagen, Denmark Corporal I. Dalton Hilsher: 'Hey...Hey it's okay. I'm a friend. '''Dad: '''What do you want? '''Hilsher: '''We're here to get you out. Is anyone hurt? '''Dad: '''No, just frightened. These people, what do they want? '''Hilsher: '''We're not entirely sure, but we know they're willing to take lives for it. ''The civilians stand up. 'Hilsher: '''Follow me. I don't know how many more hostiles are nearby, so stay behind me. Dalton, backscatter energy is recharging. Clear a path to the exit. ''Dalton takes out his rifle again as Hilsher guards the door. 'Hilsher: '''Got your pistol? Good, it's a faster option than reloading the rifle. ''Dalton proceeds down the hallway, if the player switches to the pistol, Dalton will remove it from his holster and arm it before taking the tactical knife and flipping it in his hand so he holds it in a switchblade style before leveling it in a Harries technique. 'Hilsher: '''I'm registering movement all over the place on thermals. Stay sharp. ''More controls are shown via text such as leaning. Depending on the difficulty and timing, Dalton can encounter one to five enemies which he all eliminates. The final enemy is just before the exit door. 'Hilsher: '''Registering you at the exit door. We're moving up. ''Hilsher and the civilians appear a few seconds later. 'Hilsher: '''Let's go. ''The player opens the door and the dusky sky casts an orange glow over the horizon. The sounds of traffic can be heard and they come out to a walkway above a busy road. 'Hilsher: '''Tangos have spread out their controlled area to the adjacent buildings. We don't finish this quick, it'll get out of hand fast. ''Dalton, Hilsher and the civilians move towards the office building and open up a door that leads to a staircase to the ground floor. 'Hostile: '''Don't move. ''A laser sight centers on Hilsher's body and he slowly drops the gun. Dalton does the same. 'Hostile: '''Any of you try something fuckin stupid, we're gonna bust your heads. Now everyone fold your hands behind your head and get on your knees. ''Hilsher whistles a tune. 'Hostile: '''The hell? ''Suppressed gunshots are heard and the three hostiles are killed. 'Garand: '''Clear. ''Garand and two additional Shade members enter from their rappelling position from a window right of the balcony. He gives Hilsher a wave from up top who waves back. 'Malkov: '''We were tailing those guys and were about to intercept them when you arrived. '''Garand: '''Little early to hit the panic button boss. '''Hilsher: '''You're not going to give me any breaks about this are you? Velasco, do you read? '''Velasco (radio): '''Loud and clear boss. '''Hilsher: '''Dalton and I've found the first group of hostages and we've rendezvoused with Garand, Jameson and Malkov. '''Velasco(radio): '''Then the east side is cleared of hostiles. Better get a move on, the head honcho is going to be checking with his boys any minute now. '''Hilsher: '''Tell the Jaeger Corps to stall them and get me a lock on their radio frequency. I want to know what they have to say. '''Velasco (radio): '''I'm working on it. '''Hilsher: '''Jameson, you and Malkov escort the civvies to the safe zone and make sure they are properly debriefed. '''Malkov: '''Understood. ''Malkov and Jameson escort the civilians down the stairs where police meet them. Hilsher turns back to Dalton and Garand. 'Hilsher: '''Alright, since the east side is clear, what about the west side? '''Velasco (radio): '''Hostiles have about eleven hostages held at the ticketing floor underneath the monorail station. You've got multiple two man patrols all around the walkways and there's no clear advantage. Best bet is to get atop the roof and make your way down to the station from there. That'll bypass a handful of their sentries. '''Hilsher: '''Got it. Let's move. ''Hilsher, Garand and Dalton move up another floor and come into a large office space. Hilsher is about to step out when Garand stops him. 'Garand: '''Stop. Something seems off. ''A shotgun blast suddenly destroys two of the doors and muliple hostiles pour out, opening fire. 'Garand: '''Down! ''The three hunker down in the office and the commanding feature is now available. Dalton can now order Hilsher and Garand to throw flashbangs and/or distract enemies. Eventually they eliminate all the enemies in the room. 'Velasco (radio): '''Hilsher, we're receiving a call from the supposed leader of the tangos, he's wanting to speak to whoever is leading the raiding party. '''Hilsher: '''They must have already found out their buddies in the east wing are dead. Go ahead and patch me through. Run a trace. ''He motions up at the window and walks over with Garand and Dalton. The other person on the line has a distorted voice. 'Enemy Leader: '''Who is this? '''Hilsher: '''Lieutenant Ken Hilsher of Task Force: Spartan. '''Enemy Leader: '''You're playing one hell of a dangerous game cop. '''Hilsher: '''I could say the same about you. Tell me what you want. '''Enemy Leader: '''I want you and your team to discontinue your pathetic attempts to free the hostages. You didn't think I'd know something was up when my men holding the second group didn't report in on time? '''Hilsher: '''You know I can't do that. It's my duty to make sure that the civilians are not hurt. '''Enemy Leader: '''Absolutely not. '''Hilsher: '''If this is between you and the Danish Government, let the hostages go and you can settle it with them. They done nothing against you. '''Enemy Leader: '''Right and give up my only leverage against you. Not going to happen. Now get me my ransom demand of five million dollars and safe passage out of here or people will start dying! You have fifteen minutes. ''Line clicks dead. 'Velasco (radio): '''Shit. I couldn't trace the source. ''The three of them equip wrist mounted grapples and attach them to the side of the building. 'Hilsher: '''Demand? These guys didn't make a demand yet. Still, a five million ransom doesn't seem worth it to stage a big takeover. ''Dalton attaches himself to the grapple and they begin to ascend the side of the building. 'Garand: '''Safe passage probably. The five million is probably for them to vanish. If we let these guys go, the first thing they're going to do is get plane tickets as far away from here as they can. '''Hilsher: '''Stop. Thermal contacts! ''Dalton stops and leans over to see two armed hostiles at the window looking out. 'Hilsher: '''We're too far down for them to see. Wait for them to move on. ''A few seconds later the two leave the window. The three of them make it to the rooftop. The Copenhagen skyline appears before them, with lights starting to come on since the sun has nearly set. 'Hilsher: '''Velasco, we're atop the building. '''Velasco (radio): '''Okay. You should see the station in front. ''Dalton walks up and sees a two lane monorail station with two additional walkways stretching from the opposite building and a small canal is visible underneath. A few armed guards are patrolling on the visible platform and a single train is docked on the closer line. '''Garand: '''We have visual. '''Velasco (radio): Your best entrance is from the regular walkway. Danish forces reported a pair of hostiles overwatching each hallway, but once they're dead it is going to be chaos. Hilsher: '''Not a chance we can take. They know if we're coming the hostages are dead. '''Garand: '''What other option is there? '''Velasco (radio): '''I don't see another avenue. We're going to have to engage sooner or later. '''Hilsher: '''I'm well aware of the situation, but I think there's more to this than what we're told. My guess is that the Danish government are hiding something from us. '''Garand: '''Those hostages have limited time and here you want to dive into a conspiracy theory? '''Velasco (radio): '''The leader's calling back. Patching him through. '''Enemy Leader: '''Do you have the money? '''Hilsher: '''We are working on it. '''Enemy Leader: '''There's a walkway that leads to the station from the main building. Walk on that walkway with a bag containing the money. When I have obtained and verified I have gotten what I want, I will leave the scene and you will be free to collect your hostages. If you try anything stupid, be assured that you are going to pay for it. Understand? '''Hilsher: '''Yes. Meet you on the walkway in five. '''Enemy Leader: Come unarmed. Garand: 'So what's the play? '''Hilsher: '''Sounds like he's wanting me to do the exchange. Two of you stay up here and provide backup. I'll try and stall them as long as I can. He's going to have men on those lookout points at the corner walkways watching the deal from afar. Dalton, it's your job to eliminate them quietly and make sure that his other accomplices don't see you. ''Hilsher moves off. 'Garand: '''It's a risky plan, you think it'll work? '''Velasco (radio): '''Boss is right, I don't see another option and we know that the hostages are dead once they've outlived their usefulness to these guys. '''Hilsher: '''Okay, looks like they're coming out. Give me some cover. ''Looking out, Dalton and Garand see a trio of armed hostiles approaching with rifles drawn in a nonthreatening manner. 'Garand: '''Got three on the right balcony. Let's take em together. ''With Garand's help, Dalton eliminates all three tangos. 'Garand: '''Three more left side. Same drill as before. ''Dalton elimiates all three tangos with Garand's help. 'Garand: '''Overwatch is down. ''On the main platform, one enemy aims at Hilsher who drops a duffel bag in the middle. One of them opens it up and seems satisfied with the money in store. 'Enemy Leader: '''Thank you for your cooperation Lieutenant. Now lie down on the ground and don't move for three minutes. Once we have left the station you can come inside and collect the hostages. ''Hilsher lies on his belly. The hostiles turn and walk away with one of them constantly checking behind. 'Garand: '''Time to move. Malkov, Jameson, rendezvous with us at Hilsher's position. '''Malkov (radio): '''Civilians are secure. We are en route. ''Dalton and Garand proceed down some nearby steps, eventually locating the main platform. Malkov and Jameson are awaiting them with Hilsher now standing up. Garand tosses him his ACR. 'Hilsher: '''I had a hunch those guys up top were going to light my up as soon as they verified the money. '''Garand: '''We better intervene before they find out we're onto them. ''The team crosses the bridge and enters the station up a staircase that led to a ticketing kiosks. 'Velasco (radio): '''Heat signatures identify the hostages have been moved to the back storage rooms. '''Hilsher: '''They know we're onto them. Shade, let's move. ''At the back of the station, several enemies move down the stairs opening fire. 'Garand: '''Contacts! Get to cover! ''The Shade team eliminates all the enemies. 'Hilsher: '''I think we just accelerated the timers on those hostages. Kilo with me, November, you two flank right. ''Malkov and Jameson split off and Dalton accompanies Hilsher and Garand to the back storage. Multiple hostiles are encountered. Eventually, the team meet up at the storage room. 'Velasco (radio): '''Hostages confirmed behind those doors. Also seeing four tangos judging by posture and heart rate. '''Hilsher: '''Stack up at the door. Dalton, you're going to be first in. ''Dalton removes a breaching charge before arming it on the door and moving to the side. He detonates it and Hilsher lobs a flashbang inside. The enemies let out a shout of surprise and start firing when the flashbang goes off, stopping the gunshots. Dalton enters the room, seeing three stunned hostiles and the fourth pulling out his sidearm to execute a female hostage. In the breaching action, he kills all four tangos. Hilsher and the others sweep the room. 'Hilsher: '''Clear. Velasco, where's the leader at? '''Velasco (radio): '''I'm seeing multiple signatures at the main platforms. The train is leaving. '''Hilsher: '''We're on it. Dalton, let's move. ''Hilsher and Dalton leave the storage and head upstairs to the main platforms. A monorail is still docked and the doors to the front car are open. As they look inside, a large device can be seen. A motion sensor suddenly activates and it suddenly starts beeping. 'Hilsher: '''Oh shit. '''Velasco (radio): '''Get me up to speed boss. What are you seeing? '''Hilsher: '''Get Garand and EOD teams onsite now! Hostiles have armed a bomb! '''Garand: '''A bomb? I'm on my way. ''Suddenly the train's door shuts and it begins to move. 'Hilsher: '''Dammit. Velasco, stop the train now! '''Velasco (radio): '''I'm trying! ''The train clears the station and heads down the line. 'Hilsher: '''Get ahold of the train lines ahead. Tell them that we have a high threat to security down this line. '''Velasco (radio): '''Okay. ''A shotgun blast comes from behind them. They turn around and seek cover, seeing the enemy leader wielding a SPAS-15. 'Enemy Leader: '''You can come out Lieutenant. I won't shoot. ''The enemy leader drops his shotgun and holds the duffel bag. When Hilsher subtly orders Dalton to stay put, he emerges. He removes the bag's strap and then tosses it over the edge into the water below. 'Enemy Leader: '''It was never about the money. It was about time. ''Hilsher draws his sidearm. 'Hilsher: '''It's over for you. Get on your knees, hands behind your head. ''The enemy leader laughs. 'Enemy Leader: '''Your unit destroyed my life! '''Hilsher: '''So you decide to destroy others'? ''The enemy leader reaches for a grenade inside his jacket. 'Hilsher: '''No! Don't do it! ''The enemy leader smiles triumphantly just as Dalton breaks cover and takes out his pistol and kills him. The grenade lands on the floor, with its pin pulled and Hilsher picks it up and tosses it into the river where it explodes harmlessly. '''Hilsher: '''You okay? '''Velasco (radio): This isn't good. The rail line is unable to shut down the car's motor system. The outbound rail has been halted thank goodness and all civilians within a mile of the rail have also been evacuated. Hilsher: What's the target? Velasco (radio): I don't know. The rail goes eastbound and through the stations serving Copenhagen University, the national history museum of Denmark and Kastrup Airport. Hilsher: All population dense targets. We need to find a way to disable it before it reaches any of those destinations. Velasco (radio): I think I may have the solution for you. Patching him through now. Monorail Control: Lieutenant Hilsher? Hilsher: Yes? Monorail Control (radio): This is Monorail Control in charge of the lines. We are aware of your situation and with a bit of coordination with Sergeant Velasco, we have a sound solution. A screen display is shown on Dalton's HUD with a long curved line that heads straight into Copenhagen, the university, museum and airport stations are marked and a red blinking dot is representing the bomb. Monorail Control (radio): We have multiple switch tracks we can use to divert the bomb off the main line and away from the population dense areas. Only problem, is that we are unable to remotely throw the switch ourselves. There is a regional terminal about a kilo down the line and we need it to be activated manually. We're moving a unit into the station now to provide you transport. Hilsher: Copy. Jameson, Malkov, escort the hostages out of here. Kilo, with me. The train comes into the staion and the three of them board it. The doors shut and it begins to accelerate down the line. Many parts of downtown and highrise buildings can be seen with several squads of police cars lining the side roads. A helicopter is also in the sky. Velasco (radio): Heads up. The bomb train just stopped and dropped off about a half dozen tangos at the terminal. They know you're coming. Garand: There to give us a warm welcome. Monorail Control (radio): The bomb has gained speed, I estimate it will be at the switch soon. The display shows the bomb gaining speed again, closing in on the track. Dalton and Garand have about a minute and a half. On the harder difficulties, the time required to activate the switch is decreased to approximately fifty seconds. Garand: So you're telling me to head out with a pistol against armed tangos on an electrified track to throw a switch? Monorail Control (radio): Yes, that's correct. Garand: Oh perfect. Hilsher: Approaching the terminal. The terminal appears on their left as a large walkway with two generators and a staircase to a small metal building. Men are on the catwalks and open fire on the train. Garand: Dalton go! Dalton and Garand jump out of the car and land on the deck. Garand: Clear the deck! Dalton and Garand eliminate all the enemies. Garand: Terminal's clear! Dalton, the switch! Dalton moves to the door just as it opens to reveal one last enemy. He swings his fist and hits him right in the face. Dalton counters his next blow then grabs his head kneeing him twice in the face before throwing him against the wall, killing him. He then runs to the control panels, removing the covering of one switch and pulling it down. Monorail Control (radio): That's it! The switch has been activated. Bomb is off course. Slow it down. Hilsher (radio): Garand, get down to the bomb and disable it. Garand: Don't know if there's going to be enough time. I remember that the timer wasn't set for very long. Hilsher (radio): Danish forces are sending in a bot to inspect the bomb. From then, we'll see what we need to do. A chopper is en route to extract you now. Rotors are heards as a Danish Army helicopter arrives to pick them up. Dalton and Garand board and it takes off flying over the city before heading north. Hilsher (radio): Bomb's been unable to be defused. Robot's laying the wire now and we're going to set it off. The chopper hovers to give a view of the monorail maintenance line. The streets behind are lined with police cars. Hilsher (radio): All set? Light it up. A split second later, the train explodes in a fireball. Hilsher (radio): All clear. The radio is filled with cheers and contragulatory remarks. Hilsher (radio): Good work everyone. Garand: Say Dalton, is it right that you were supposed to have a job interview for this position? Hilsher chuckles. Hilsher (radio): He was. This was his interview! Level Ends Intel Screen opens up to an image of a six man team during a tenure in the Hostage Rescue Team. Hilsher is circled in red at the far left holding an MSG90. Narrator: Perfomed background check. The following is a report concerning Lieutenant Kenneth B. Hilsher, compiled and fully reviewed by Shade Director Nicholas Tragan. Born in Springfield Illinois, Hilsher followed in family footsteps within law enforcement following his move to Chicago. Serving on CPD for five years before requesting a transfer to Hostage Recue team and spending another seven years prior to his recruitment into Shade. What struck me about Hilsher when I first met him were his eyes. They held a young sharpness to them, but also told me that he had seen every type of combat. His resume echoes his look. View changes to after action reports compiled by Hilsher, many lines are inked out. Narrator: He was nearly a perfect fit for our style. Brilliant, crafty and most of all reasonable. Hilsher has an excellent way with words. If he wasn't so good at combat, he'd have a hell of a career in foreign relations. It's not every day you meet someone who can negotiate and have the combat skills to match any Marine. It's his unnatural talent to succeed in urban style warfare that was that had drawn me to recommend his transfer into Shade. Men like him will always protect us. We need more like Hilsher. Category:Warzone (Series)